Moving On (Jelsa)
by TheGirlWithTheMagicHair
Summary: Elsa and Anna Winters move from LA to NYC. Jack Frost and Elsa become best friends, but do they want to be more than that? Modern AU, High school. Other characters, and pairings also. Rated T because I'm am cautious, probably should be rated K . Also Tangled, Brave, and other miscellaneous characters. I promise the story gets better as it goes on!
1. Going to New York

t was a clear day, not too cold, not too warm. Anna and Elsa were sitting in the living room watching the TV show Kickin' It. "Remind me why we're watching this," Elsa inquired. "I have absolutely no idea," Anna said laughing. For the next minute they both sat in silence, mesmerized by the show. The silence was broken by a chorus of "Oo"s from the both of them as one guy got flipped onto a table. "That's gotta hurt," Elsa said. "I wish I could do that," Anna said. "Anna," Elsa shouted "we're ladies!" They both lapsed back into comfortable silence.

Suddenly, the home phone rang, startling them both. Elsa ran over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello this is the Meadowfields Hospital, is Elsa Winters' home?" The caller asked. "This is she," Elsa replied. "This is about your parents Agdar and Idun…" "Yes. What about them?" Elsa cut her off, becoming more worried by the minute. "They were both in a terrible car crash and are currently in comas in our adult comatose wing, if you could please come around that would be great." "Yes, we'll be right there," Elsa put the phone back in its cradle and turned to Anna, "We're going now" "What, why?" Anna asked. "I'll tell you in the car," Elsa shouted because she was already out the door. Elsa ran onto the the driveway followed closely by Anna. "What, what!" Anna shouted getting into the car after Elsa. She hurriedly put her seatbelt on as Elsa backed out of the driveway. "WHAT!" Anna shouted. Elsa held back tears as she shakily said, "Parents...accident...coma...hospital." "No." Anna sobbed out as she started crying. Elsa and Anna sat with their own thoughts until they got to the hospital.

They immediately rushed to the front desk when they arrived. They stood against the desk breathing heavily until the receptionist said, "Yes?" Elsa looked her over and noticed her nametag said Gerda **(Once Upon A Time anyone) **"Oh," Anna said "Ummm…" "We're here to see Agdar and Idun," Elsa said, cutting in. "Oh, floor 5, room 103" The lady -Gerda- said, and she looked surprised when Elsa and Anna took of running. "Thank you," Anna called over her shoulder as she ran out of the lobby to the elevator bay.

As soon as they entered the elevator, Elsa started pushing the button repeatedly and Anna tapped the wall in a rhythm. Another teenager entered the elevator and punched the second floor button, he studied the girls and then asked, "Are you two okay?" "We're fine," Elsa answered quickly. The elevator dinged, as they had arrived at the second floor, and Elsa read the sign, _Major Injuries_. The boy left the elevator sparing one last glance at Elsa before he disappeared around the corner. The elevator doors closed, leaving the sisters alone again.

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor. Anna and Elsa dashed out, heading to the right. Anna read the signs grabbed Elsa and started towards the right. "Wrong way," she said, "Wrong way," Elsa repeated. Once they located room 103, they entered slowly. Once Anna saw her parents lying on beds with the machines attached to them she broke back into tears; Elsa hugged Anna as they walked over to their parents' bedsides. Anna sat next to her mother and Elsa next to her father. All of a sudden, both parents woke up. As nurses rushed in and pulled, Elsa and Anna managed to make out the words, "Call the emergency number on the fridge," from their dad before they were completely pulled out of the room.

Elsa and Anna sat in the plastic chairs outside of the room crying in each other's arms. After who knows how long, a doctor came into the hallways and asked, "Anna and Elsa Winters?" The sisters both jumped out of their seats, "Yes?" they said simultaneously. "I'm afraid we lost your parents, both of them," the doctor said sadly. "You mean they're dead," Anna said sadly. The doctor nodded and Elsa mumbled a "Thank you," before they went back into the elevator.

* * *

Later, they were packing up their stuff into boxes. Elsa had called the number and the person on the other side had told her to pack up all their belongings and go onto a flight to New York. Both sisters didn't talk at all. It had been two weeks since either one of them had said a word. Elsa drove the both of them to the airport. Both of the girls only had three suitcases between them, the bulk of their things was in a U-Haul big rig traveling cross country.

On the plane, Elsa looked back at her home for the last 17 years of her life, Los Angeles. Anna sat next to her on the plane quietly listening to music on her phone. On the plane ride, for the first 3 hours, all Elsa did was stare out the window. She missed her parents and her old home so much already. Not a day went by when she didn't think of them. She also missed her old sister, the cheerful and happy Anna. Although Elsa wanted to get her life back, she didn't want to let her old one go. She was also nervous about moving to New York City. Who were the people that were going to receive them at the airport? Why call that number? Elsa's mind was still churning as she fell asleep.

As the plane landed, Elsa was shook awake by Anna. They smiled at each other as they got their bags down from the overheat apartments. As the sisters walked off the plane they saw a sign that had their names on it. There was a beautiful woman standing with the sign, who smiled when she saw Anna and Elsa. As they approached her she stuck out her hand saying, "Hello, I'm Mandy your aunt."

"Mandy?" Anna said.

"Aunt?" Elsa inquired.

**Hello FanFiction, I'm a new author so please don't beat down on me to hard. Even if this story doesn't take off, I will still post a few more chapters. I'm going to try and be sort of involved so here's a question: My favorite disney princess is Rapunzel, what's yours? -Person who most likely sucks at writing**

**(ps. I'll try to post author notes at the end of the chapter and only put important information in them. Try to read them though please. Thanks!)**


	2. Family?

**I just have to start this chapter with a shout out to WiredJelsaFan, check out her story too!**

ELSA POV

"Yes," our 'aunt' said, "I'll explain in the car."

"Ok," Anna said glancing back at me before she started trailing Mandy.

"Elsa!" Mandy shouted. "Oh," I said running after them. Once we entered the parking lot Mandy stopped at a sleek black Mercedes-Benz E-class. "Wow," I said. "You guys must be rich!" Anna commented. "Anna!" I screeched. Mandy laughed at the girls' antics as they got into the car. As we drove out of the Republic Airport and onto the freeway I asked, "Where exactly do you live?" "New York City," She replied, "now about me being your aunt…" "Yes," Anna said leaning forward in her seat.

"Well, a long, long time ago me and your mother were born. And then our dad and mom split up. Our dad stayed in New York with me and our mom moved to LA with Idun. She always was her favorite. We never saw each other again. I didn't even know where she lived. That's why I didn't come to her funeral. But right before she left I gave her my phone number, for emergencies. I guess that now was the time to finally use that number again. And were back to now." Mandy said looking out the window sadly.

The whole rest of the drive was spent in silence. Just like the plane ride, I thought that I was supposed to be moving on. Oh well, what's happened has happened. Why don't I open up and tell them what's going on. About how hopeless I feel without my mom and dad, how sometimes I feel like I can't even get up and face the day. Why can't I just tell somebody, like Anna. Anna, she's always been there for me. I should tell her, but I can't tell her. She already has enough going on, after all she's going through the same thing that I am. So I'll be strong for Anna, won't let any of them in or let them see, be a good girl. Stay out trouble. Mabey is Anna heals then so will I. It's decided I'll put up walls and face it on my own, be strong.

"Elsa you ok?" Mandy questioned.

"Yeah fine," I replied still mulling over thoughts.

After about ten more minutes of listening to the radio play pop hits Mandy suddenly said, "I have a daughter, Rapunzel, she's your age Anna. She's really very nice and cares a lot about other peoples feelings. But...she might be annoying sometimes so will you girls try and befriend her, that would be great"

"Totally," Anna, "sometimes I think my only friend is my sister." "That's not true," I said quickly. It was half true though, Anna was a little bit how do I say...weird. She kind of drove people off with the amount of caring she did. But she always meant well. I really want her to make friends this time around. Wait, why are we in New York? For vacation, That would be cruel leading us on with a family and then only have us go into the Foster care system.

"We're here," Mandy sang, "I just have drop you guys off. You can wait here until I get pack from the parking garage, you can never be too careful."

After Anna and I got our suitcases, all three of them, out of the car, we stood on the sidewalk facing the whole row of different colored apartments.

"Which one did Mandy say was hers?" I asked.

"The white one," she replied. "Oh," I said. The white apartment stood in the middle of the row in between a gray apartment and a cream colored apartment. It had white columns in the front of the building, with a fancy gutter system on the roof. There were lots of windows.

"I wonder which one we'll be staying in." Anna commented. All of a sudden they both spied a blonde girl at the top left window, she looked down and waved at the sisters. Only Anna waved back. Mandy came strolling up to the girls saying, "I hope you don't mind, the parking garage is about a fourth of a mile away."

"No problem," Anna said. I said silent, keeping my act up. Maybe I could find somebody really, really trustworthy and confide in them. I wish. Maybe, I thought to myself as we walked up to the front door. The doorman opened the door for all of them and then a bellhop swooped in almost immediately, picking up our bags. "Hello Mrs. Moore" He said politely. "Hello" she said back to him. Then they entered the elevator, and the bellhop pushed the penthouse button. "Penthouse?" Anna asked incredulously. Mandy just laughed.

As the elevator doors opened, we both gasped. The apartment was beautiful. It was an open concept layout. I scanned the room starting at the front. There was a cute shoe holder on the left side of the door that we both kicked our shoes off into it. On the other side of the door there was a coat and bag holder. There was a cute gray backpack with roses on it on one of the hooks.**(AN Picture on my profile) **In the center of the giant room there seemed to be a family room setting. There was a cream, colored couch, and matching chairs. In the front of the room there was a giant 55" flat screen. There was also a modern rug with a coffee table on top of it. On the right wall there was a nook, in the nook there was a big dining table with beautiful place settings. At the back of the room there was a very modern kitchen, with all new appliances. The flooring was dark hardwood throughout the room. There was muli-level crown molding and baseboards, making the room look very neat. The walls were a very crisp white. The right wall was floor to ceiling windows, with tons of natural light flooding in.

Anna and I were both snapped out of our trances by Mandy saying, "Meet my husband Ryan Adams**(AN, I know Mandy and Ryan split up but I'm still having them married in my story)**, if you're thinking I kept my maiden name and Rapunzel my daughter."

"Hi!" an excited blonde shouted at them, "I'm Rapunzel."

"Hi Rapunzel," Anna said, while I just nodded at her. "Time for dinner," Mandy said. Surprised both sisters glanced at the clock, it read 6:00pm. "Time zones," Mandy said smiling. At dinner Anna and Rapunzel were chatting while I sat quietly.

Near the end of the meal, Mandy stood up."Here's a toast to our two new family members, Anna and Elsa. Now every year we will celebrate the day we adopted them." Mandy said smiling.

"Adopted!," both sisters shouted at the same time. "Yes," Mandy replied.

As the girls stood up hugging each other, Rapunzel joined the group hug saying, "We're sisters now!". Soon after Mandy and Ryan joined the hug.

"I think you guys should check out your new rooms now girls," Mandy said, "Elsa your room is on the far right, Anna yours is in the middle and Rapunzel I hope you know where your room is."

"Ok," all of us chorused. I walked into my room, it was breathtaking. The walls were a light blue, my favorite color, with crown molding and baseboards. Right away, I also noticed the room was octagon shaped.**(AN Kinda hard to explain)** The west wall held only beanbag chairs in white and dark blue. At the back of the room there was a desk, backed up to the wall full of windows. The curtains were corduroy blue with white patterns on them, and they outlined the windows. In the middle of the room there was a beautiful queen sized bed with a snowflake pattern comforter on it. There was also a little bedside table next to the bed. **(AN, Picture will also be on my profile). **Both of the pieces of furniture rested of a beautiful white rug. The floors were still dark hardwood.

There was also a door next to the bed, I opened it and it led to a beautiful walk in closet with lots of space. There was also a bathroom with a tub and shower.

I put my suitcases into the closet not bothering to unpack, then laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. All of a sudden Anna ran into my room, "Elsa come check out...whoa your room is huge." Anna dragged me into her room, passing a startled Ryan, whom she waved at.

As we entered her room I was shocked, the walls were a soap orange. Almost pink and all the furniture was themed around the color. There were many shades of orange and pink throughout the room.

"Girls you're going to have to have to go to bed early if you want to get over your jet lag," Mandy called from the other room. I went back to my room, changed in to my pajamas and brushed my teeth. Then I laid down in my giant bed and fell fast asleep.

**AAAAHHHHH. 2 whole chapters! I know not that much but I hurt one of my fingers so it's kind of hard to type, but oh well you probably don't care. If you want to find out what soap orange is you can look on my profile.**

**Ciao for now -TheGirlWithTheMagicHair**

**Oh I almost forgot question: What's your OTP. Mine right now is Jelsa.**


	3. Breakfast

ELSA POV(Still)

The next morning I woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the huge windows in the north wall. Once I got out of my bed and stepped onto the plush carpet, I finally realized that I wasn't at my old home in LA anymore but in Mandy's New York apartment. Maybe I should take a second look at the closet and bathroom. In the closet, I noticed my suitcases on the floor and decide to unpack them. There was a row of hangars in which I hung up my shirts and tank tops. Underneath that row there was another bar with hangers, pants hangers to be exact, on which I hung my shorts and pants. Wow, I only have three pairs of jeans, I really need to go shopping. I turned around looking for more places to put my clothes and found a whole wall full of shelves and drawers. "Ok, I really need new clothes," I said aloud. Oh well I thought as I put the rest of my clothes in the drawer, blushing as I put my underwear in the drawer, looking around even though I knew that nobody was there.

After putting my very few clothes and storing my suitcases in the closet underneath a large shelf. Then I walked into the bathroom getting a real look at it this time. The walls were lavender purple with a wallpaper band around the top of the room with blue and white snowflakes on it. There was a single sink in a marble counter top shaped like a circle and a little divot on the side for soap. In fact there was a blue bar of soap in the divot. Underneath the sink there was simple supplies: towels, cleaning spray, disinfectant wipes, and extra toilet paper. Looking over I noticed there was a toilet next to the sink. All of a sudden i saw something, someone moving. I jumped up and turned around only to see a mirror. I'm so stupid, I thought. On second look, the mirror swung open to reveal a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss and mouthwash. The freestanding tub in the corner was just big enough to fit me. I wonder if Anna has her own bathroom? I thought as I as I explored the shower. It was big and glass with two shower heads, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

I should probably take a shower. I got a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt then took a shower. The temperature was perfect and there were so many knobs, which ones were I supposed to use?

After my shower, I went out into the main room for breakfast and saw Anna and Rapunzel chatting in the living room. Once they saw me they chorused, "Hello Elsa." I was about to answer before Mandy pulled me away saying, "Good morning Elsa, did you like your room and bathroom. If you don't we can redo it," as she piled bacon and eggs onto a plate already loaded with pancakes and handing it to me, "There's syrup and powdered sugar on the table," she said as I walked to the table. "Wait a minute you get your own bathroom?" Anna shouted. "Yes, I do," I said smugly before digging into my breakfast. "Elsa, me and Anna are going shopping later, want to come" Rapunzel inquired. "Sure," I said finishing my plate of food. "Oh, and you can show them the city Rapunzel," Mandy said. "Great idea,"Rapunzel said. "I'll just get changed then," I said going to my room.

**I know this chapter is short but I need your guy's answers, long or short chapters. Sorry for the long update.**

**Question: Why do you believe jean are called a pair of jeans?**

**-TheGirlWithTheMagicHair **


	4. Out and About

**I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can but I do have other things to do and I try to put lots of effort into my chapters. Thank you WiredJelsaFan, Guest[(s)?], L.M.H Shimmer Shine, and STRAWBERRY QUEEN 1303 for your reviews! OMG! I was writing this chapter and all of a sudden my phone's like bloop and so I look at it and it says OoPoPcAnDy gave me a review! Thank you you are one of my favorite authors. **

ELSA POV

Later the same day:

"Elsa my car keys are on the coffee table," Mandy informed me. "What, why can't Rapunzel drive," I screeched, "I don't know the city!" "Ummm, I kind of don't have a drivers license…" Rapunzel said trailing off. "Really? Neither do I," Anna said. "Twinsies," they shouted. "Ok," I said grabbing the keys off the table and heading to the elevator. Anna and Rapunzel rushed in after me. "Elsa, your phone," Anna said handing it to me. "Oh," I said putting it in my Juicy Couture snowflake bag. **(AN Picture on my profile) **As we reached the lobby and headed out the door I realized I had no idea where I was going. "Rapunzel," I said turning to her, "do you know where we're going?" "Yeah of course," She told me leading us to a parking garage.

As Rapunzel led us the to the car I realized it was the same car that Mandy drove me and Anna from the airport in. The Mercedes that is. "What I can't drive that, I'll crash it!" I half shouted. "Well you could drive _our _dad's car" Rapunzel said putting emphasis on the our and making Anna smile while pointing to a crummy silver minivan. "Mercedes it is," I say. "Yay!" Anna shouted as we all climb into the car.

* * *

Not Soon After…

"Watch out!" Rapunzel screamed right as Anna also screamed, "Ahhhhhh!" "Sorry," I said cringing as I narrowly missed another taxi. "Ooo, shops!" Anna and Rapunzel said in unison. "Okay," I said swinging up and parallel parking between two other cars. "Woah," Rapunzel said, "where'd you learn to do that?" "I have a lot of time on my hands," I said smirking. Once we got out of the car, Rapunzel swiped Mandy's parking card_*****_ and we were off. After Anna and Rapunzel finished shopping in Rotterdam Mall **(AN Real Mall In NYC!)** I was carrying their bags back to the car as they continued shopping.

I put the bags in the car and went to get Jamba Juice. On my way there I saw a bookstore, The Greenlight Bookstore. I stopped in my tracks and turned, going into the store. I looked in my wallet to find 125 dollars wrapped in a note that read:

Elsa,

Thank you for taking the girls shopping. Here's some spending money, please use it. I gave the girls some too.

Your aunt,

Mandy

I continued into the shop, not skipping a beat, and jumped as the bell on the door dinged. After that I can't really remember, that is, until I was carrying a giant stack of books and I bumped into someone my books flying everywhere.

A looked over at the girl and discovered she had brown hair, brown eyes, and a yellow dress on. She was a beauty.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I said. "No it's my fault, I'm such a klutz," She said looking at the books she was picking up for me, "my name's Belle by the way." "Elsa," I said back to her. We finished picking up all of the books and set them on the table nearest to where we are standing.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Belle said. "I'm new in town, do you know who Rapunzel is?" I ask her.

"Yeah, she goes to the same high school that I go to, Disney High."

"Then I guess that's where I'll be going," I say uncertainty

"Why?" She asks, "Rapunzel is my cousin," I explain. "Oh, is that the time!" She exclaims, "I have to go but here's my number. feel free to contact me!" She says running out the door.

After that I paid and went back to the car waiting until Rapunzel and Anna. When they came I drove us back and we all retired to our bedrooms.

Maybe I found a friend as I texted Belle asking her if she had picked up one of my books by accident. But before she could reply I was fast asleep.

**Hi, guys. Thank you guys for the support, you are amazing. The * was to say that I don't know if that is a real thing so my question is do you know if it it?**

**-TheGirlWithTheMagicHair**


	5. New School

**Did you see my new cover art, my friend made it! She's awesome! On with the chapter! Also I am going to start doing different POV's so if there's a certain one you want please put it in the comments or PM me. **

ELSA POV

It had been the greatest summer of my life. I hung out with Belle and even met some of her other friends; Snow, Cinderella, and Aurora. I went out with Anna and Rapunzel very often, like every day, but I still felt like something was missing. I even met some of Punzie's "guy" friends; Flynn, Hiccup, Kristoff, and Jack. Punzie has her eye on Flynn and I know Anna likes Kristoff but there's only one boy that I really like, Jack. His hair is white almost like mine and he's really funny. He always puts a smile on my face and those gorgeous blue eyes, bright and full with wonder. But enough about my love life.

I also made a new best friend, Merida. She has a head full of bright red hair which always reminds me of the first time I met Jack. Gah, thinking about Jack again! Oh well, anyway Merida's hair reminds me of the first time I ever met Jack because he sat next the Merida pulled a strand of her hair next to his and said, "See this is the color I want."(Mean Girls!) I laughed the hardest that I ever have in my entire life.

But now it was the first day of school. My senior year actually. Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Belle, the rest of the Belle's friends and I are all in the same grade. For once I finally had a place where I felt like I belonged.

* * *

So here we are. Anna, Rapunzel, and I all stood at the doors to Disney High. Wow; new city, new school, new life. I am super scared to be honest, I don't have that many friends and those I do have I'm not close to. Also, I'm pretty sure that I won't have many of them in my classes. I looked at Anna and she gave me an encouraging smile. Remember, conceal don't let your emotions show Elsa.

We all took a deep breath and walked through the door.

**Sorry for the long update and short chapter! I have been sick. Thanks for the reviews. I'll try and update soon. **

**-TheGirlWithTheMagicHair**


	6. JACK! XD

**ELSA POV(Switching next chapter probably to Jack or Anna) **

Rapunzel led Anna and I to the school office where we met the secretary and got our schedules. Anna squealed as she compared schedules with Rapunzel, who had got hers prior. "Elsa, look me and Rapunzel have identical schedules!" Anna screeched causing the secretary to glare at them. "You girls might want to go find your lockers," she said faking a sugary sweet smile while managing to look annoyed.

Once we had got out into the hallways figured out where are lockers were, I had 232 and Anna and Rapunzel were across the hall from me, I finally got a good look at my schedule.

Here's how it went:

Winters, Elsa; 12th year; F

1st period: College English; Mary Poppins

2nd period: AP Calculus; Milo James Thatch

Break

3rd period: Senior Institute; Zazu

4th period: Free period

Lunch

5th period: AP Environmental Science; Jafar

6th period: Government; Claude Frollo

7th period: Music; Giselle

Well, I guess it isn't bad, I'm in a lot of advanced classes which is about right. I'm not a smart aleck but I just study kind of most of my time since I don't have many friends. I guess that's why I get such great grades, I thought smiling at myself. Then I continued on down the hall trying to find classroom 12, where my English was.

* * *

Because Rapunzel and Anna are in the grade below me I can't count on having them in any classes, hopefully I'll have some of my friends from over the summer. Well one can hope. I walked into my english class, just as another girl waltzed into the classroom. Yes waltzed. She turned to me and asked , "You know Belle right" "Yeah I do," I replied.

"Well she wanted to tell you that she won't be going to school here anymore."

"Oh," I replied sounding disappointed.

"Well you can ask me for anything," She said sounding disappointed.

I nodded at her and continued on, seeing that all the spots were taken except for one next to a boy with white hair. I skimmed past him looking for other spots, when I realized something and did a double take. It was Jack, a boy I had met over the summer. He was waving me other and I started walking toward him, when a huge boy stepped in front of me. He put a hand up to stop me and said, " Hey baby why don't you ditch the blonde and come sit with me and my buddies." While pointing at the back row where his friends were catcalling.

Suddenly Jack was out of his seat and next to me saying, " Hey what are you doing to my friend, we have to sit together, were blonde buddies."

He led me to the seat and smiled at me. I smiled back and thought to myself that I may have found a new best friend.

Jack and I passed notes the whole class and walked shoulder to shoulder down the hallway.

Maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad after all.

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! FORGIVE ME!**


	7. Jack Attack

**There will be an AN at the end explaining the long wait**

**JACK POV**

I saw my friends up ahead and immediately tackled Aster, my old friend. Hiccup waved at me and Flynn bro-hugged me. I saw Kristoff standing a little bit farther away and said hello. Even though I had many friends, these were the guys I liked to hang out with. Aster got me in a headlock and messed up my hair.

"Hey," I said trying to pat my hair back down.

"You can't always have perfect hair, Jack," Flynn said condescendingly.

"I missed you gu-ys," Hiccup said, his voice cracking.

"What are you just going through puberty now?" Flynn inquired.

"N-o!" Hiccup's voice cracked again as we all laughed.

We walked towards the bowling alley as the conversation continued.

"Maybe this year Jack will finally get a girlfriend," Aster teased as everyone laughed.

* * *

The summer dragged on and I saw my friends occasionally, but honestly I missed school. I was on my phone looking at Instagram when I saw punzie_adamoore had posted a new picture with two girls that I didn't recognize. The caption read, "So glad my cousins are in town! Ily Anna and Elsa!" I looked at the tags, winterqueenelsa over the white-haired girl's face and datsassanna over the red-haired girl's face. The girl Elsa was stunning, her hair almost as white as mine and her eyes were the bluest eyes that I had ever seen. She was so intriguing. I had to meet her, I wondered if she would go to school with me.

* * *

Time skip to the first day of school-

I got out of my old beat up car and pulled my backpack over my shoulder heading to the front of the school. I walked up the stairs and immediately went to my locker 234 that I had always had. I put my notebooks in and took out my English textbook, I had College English with Mary Poppins first period. Suddenly, someone jumped on my back and screamed.

"Flynn?" I asked.

"The one and only," he replied, straightening his imaginary bow tie.

Just then the bell rang and Flynn jumped away.

"See you later in music, our _only_ class together," he said.

"Alright," I said laughing to myself as I continued to room 12. As I entered some guys slapped me on the back and some girls giggled and waved to me. I waved back but quickly turned away. All the girls wore too much makeup and tried to get all the guys to date them. I thought it was disgusting, they didn't have any respect for themselves. Suddenly, the beautiful Elsa walked into the classroom. Everybody stopped and looked at her. Her eyes scanned the room and finally landed on me, she smiled and advanced towards me only to be blocked by one of the boys from the back row. I got a glimpse of his face, it was Chernabog. He asked her to sit with them while his friends wolf whistled. Suddenly I was on my feet and standing next to Elsa saying, "Hey what are you doing to my friend? We have to sit together, we're blonde buddies." I led her back to the desk and smiled. For the rest of class we passed notes. After class we walked down the hallway together. I silently congratulated myself as I discovered that my locker was next to hers. I smiled as we compared schedules and found they were almost identical. Maybe my friends were right and I would find a girlfriend this year.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I HAVE BEEN SNOWED UNDER WITH WORK, I JUST HAD A SCIENCE FAIR AND I REALIZED THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE APRIL. THANK YOU ****KAIT LYN HOPE FOR BRINGING IT TO MY ATTENTION. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE TOMORROW AND IF I DON'T PM OR REVIEW ME TO DEATH AND I WILL. **

**I'M SO SO SORRY!, **

**-TheGirlWithTheMagicHair **


	8. Meeting Merida

**To laurie5427 I know the feeling. To M.A. I'm a brunette :) and today I was just going to stay inside but I went to Target and it was 93****o** **and I almost died and I want to wear my Harry Potter sweatpants but it's getting too hot:( Update: JUST CHECKED THE WEATHER SUPPOSED TO BE 99****o ****TOMORROW! HELP!**

**ELSA POV**

After finding out that my locker was right next to Jack's and that our schedules were very similar, I was relieved. I would actually have somebody in my classes with me and a friend other than Punzie and Anna. I continued on to AP calculus with Jack. I saw a seating chart on the board.

"Wait there's a seating chart?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Thatch's old fashioned, we also have tables," he said, continuing through the door. Mr. Thatch's eyes immediately locked onto me as he said, "Ah, are you the new student Miss Winters?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, you'll be seated next to Merida," he said pointing to a table where a girl with curly red hair glared at some cheerleaders. Maybe she would be okay. I walked over and plopped my bag next to my chair. Once I pulled my chair out and sat down, Meredith turned and said in a Scottish accent, "Finally not another bloody cheerleader, I'm Merida by the way."

"Elsa," I replied.

"So Elsa, I see you've been hanging out with the idiot blonde, Jack," she said.

"I've only been at this school for an hour!" I declared.

"I know I may not look like it, but I am headquarter of gossip-not that I share it with anybody though," she laughed. "Don't worry, I'll introduce you to some of my non idiot friends."

"Thanks!" I smiled at her as we turned towards Mr. Thatch who had started class.

* * *

I walked out of class with Merida, asking her why there was a break when Jack caught up to us.

"I see you met the kind, welcoming Merida," he said sarcastically.

"Yep," I replied laughing while Merida glared at him. "So Merida, my question…"

"Oh, break is basically ten minutes of people standing in front of their class eating or talking," she answered.

"Well in that case I have Senior Institute with Zazu next" I replied.

"Me too," they said simultaneously.

Once we got to the door of the classroom, some people walked towards us. "Elsa this is Hiccup, Aster, Mulan and Pocahontas," Merida explained.

They all said hello to me and we talked until the bell rang for class. People started filtering into class and I saw Jack staring at me out of the corner of my eye. When I walked into the classroom, I saw Aster waggle his eyebrows at Jack as Hiccup laughed. In Senior Institute, I sat with Meredith, Mulan, and Pocahontas. The guys sat at a table near us and a big guy named Ralph joined them.

Our teacher Zazu walked into class, and let me tell you he was short, shorter than me! He also wore a blue sit with a orange bow tie and yellow cuff links that made him look absolutely crazy. As he stood at his desk, he uttered some words that made me freeze, "It appears we have a new student in our midst, will Miss Elsa Winters please stand and tell us a few things about herself." When I didn't move for a few seconds he stared at me pointedly.

"Oh," I said, "I'm Elsa Winters and I moved here from Los Angeles to live with my cousin Rapunzel." People began whispering to each other and I sat down, my face burning.

**JACK POV**

Elsa finished talking and sat down, an adorable blush spreading across her face. Huh, I wonder why she moved here with her cousin? We all knew Punzie and Flynntook a special liking to her so we hung out. The rest of class dragged on, with Zazu rambling on about the importance of an organized binder. Aster passed me a note, I know we're such bad students, and we continued like that the rest of class. After class, I walked out and all my friends waved goodbye as they headed down the hallway but I had free period. I waited until Elsa came out of the door and jumped out from behind the door scaring her.

"Jack," she whined, "you scared me."

"That was the purpose of course," I retorted. She laughed and started heading down the West hallway. "Wait what do you have?" I asked.

"Free period," she called back but it was too late to catch up to her.

About 20 minutes later, after playing on my phone in the library and getting kicked out, I walked outside and towards the bleachers. Once I got closer I noticed there was a girl sitting up there, wait it was Elsa! She was hunched over and looked like she was crying. I walked up the stairs and sat next to her, she was drawing. She looked up with tears streaming down her face and sniffled.

"Really that's all you have to say to me?" I asked. She huffed in response but I saw her crack a small smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I inquired. She shook her head no so I sat there looking at her drawing. There were four people and two were dark and looked like they were fading. The third person was filled with the snowflakes and the fourth with flowers. Elsa continued to work on her masterpiece as I watched. When the bell rang she put her notebook away and stood up. She looked so sad that I hugged her, taken by surprise it took her a few seconds to hug me back.

"It's going to be okay," I told her as we started walking towards the cafeteria. She dried her tears and walked silently next to me for a minute before asking, "Do I look like I've been crying?"

"No, you look tough as cookies,"**(Divergent!)** I said as we entered the cafeteria.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter I tried to make it long for you! UMMMMMM so for the question. What Hogwarts house are you in? I'm a Ravenclaw. :)**

**-TheGirlWithTheMagicHair**


	9. School, ugh

**I'm sorry this was so late, I couldn't use the computer and I don't know how to upload from my phone on Fanfiction mobile. :| And Megan if you're reading this...HI!**

**ELSA POV**

I walked into the cafeteria next to Jack, laughing because he said I looked "tough as cookies", we walked together all the way to the food line, people staring at us along the way. Jack did a good job of making it look like we weren't together but when I sat next to Merida she gave me an accusing look.

"What," I said nonchalantly.

"You know what she's talking about," Rapunzel joined in. Everybody quieted down when more people joined us at the table. Rapunzel immediately started introducing me and Anna to more people. After about a minute I learned that most of the girls who sat with us had boyfriends who sat at the table next to ours.

"So Elsa, do you have a boyfriend?" a girl named Pocahontas asked.

"No…" I replied slowly.

"OMG!" Rapunzel screeched, "Jack doesn't have a girlfriend, you two should totally get together!"

"How about no," I said exactly as Jack said, "What about Jack?" My eyes opened wide as Jack started coming over to our table. Once he started coming over so did more boys.

"What did you say about me Punzie?," Jack asked as he stopped at our table.

"She said that _my sister _should go out with you," Anna replied.

"_Your sister _and I are blonde buddies, we're not dating." Jack said.

"Exactly," I added, "I'm not going to date him just because you think that I should." By then some boys had pushed their table next to ours and joined their girlfriends. The conversation continued lightheartedly throughout lunch with everybody joining in.

* * *

After lunch I walked to fifth period Government with Jack and Merida.

"Who's the teacher again?" I asked.

"Mr. Jafar," Jack said dreadfully. I turned toward him, "What," I asked, "what's wrong with him?"

"If you think that you've had a mean teacher had a mean teacher then you ain't seen nothin yet." Merida replied.

"Technically, ain't means are not," I said.

"But it can also mean have not," Jack replied.

"Well that was only made popular by wrong usage," I quipped.

"You two need to stop smart talking," Merida bantered as we entered the classroom. Mr. Jafar was sitting at his desk looking at all of us. Nobody had sat down and there were whispers of a seating chart.

"Seating charts are so middle school," a girl said from the back of the classroom. Just then Mr. Jafar got up and said in a very low, creepy voice, "don't get me wrong students there will be a seating chart but for today you may sit wherever you'd like. Make good choices."

"I didn't realize that you still used tables at your school, not desks," I teased.

"We didn't pick them," Jack defended.

"Yeah, Elsa we can't all be privileged like you," Merida argued. We were all laughing as we sat down.

"We have some rules in this class," Jafar droned, "Yes you will have assigned seating, there will be homework every night, I _will _bump you down into the other class if you are not excelling." Some of the boys on the other side of the classroom started talking. Everybody started looking at them but I couldn't see who it was over Merida's hair. "Wait, wait, wait, are you insulting me?" Merida asked. "Merida! I'm narrating!" I shouted. "Oi, sorry. get back to the story," Merida said. Well anyway, then Mr. Jafar very sharply said, "Philip, Eric, this is not your social hour, you will be silent until spoken to."

"Yes sir!" They said simultaneously while everybody else laughed.

"Now," Mr. Jafar continued, "let's get down to business." **(to defeat the Huns) **Mr. Jafar handed out syllabi to everyone.

"Today in class we are going to read the syllabus," he walked and turned on his heel, "for tonight's homework you will get the syllabus signed by your parental unit or legal guardian. Now lets begin, in Government you will learn about…" By then I was daydreaming and looking out the window. Class continued on with nobody really listening except for a few, very over eager students. When the bell finally rang I practically ran out of the classroom. I was going so fast that I ran into Anna and Elsa in the hallway.

"Hi Elsa," Rapunzel said leaning in front of Anna. By then Jack and Merida had caught up.

"Aye, where are you going so fast?" Merida asked.

"Away from that class," I said frankly. Everybody laughed as we found our lockers. I quickly switched out some supplies for my next class because we didn't have textbooks yet. I turned to Jack's locker and waited for him to finish. Then I pushed off of the locker and followed Jack towards the classroom. We were already heading down the west wing before Jack asked, "What class are we going to again?"

"AP Macroeconomics," I said unsurely.

"Well then we need to go that way," Jack said pointing towards the east wing while linking his arm through mine and turning us around.

"Jack! We're going to be late!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said while ducking under my fist. We started running towards the classroom and arrived just as the bell rang.

"Jack, would you like to explain why you and our new student are late?" our teacher, Mr. Frollo, questioned.

"Just taking the new student on a tour sir." Jack replied.

"Excuses, excuses," Mr. Frollo said jokingly with no smile on his face whatsoever. We quickly took open seats next to each other, with Jack's friend Hiccup on his left. The rest of the class was the same as my class before except Mr. Frollo let us read the syllabus on our own while he talked to his son on the phone. There was a girl named Mulan who was friends with Merida and had sat with us at lunch so I talked to her while Jack talked with his friends.

"So what's Frollo's story?" I asked Mulan.

"He was super tough until his son got a rare disease and had to get surgery, that's why he's on the phone with him, he's going to get surgery soon." She replied.

"Wow," I commented.

"I know right," She said looking over at Mr. Frollo. Just then the bell rang and I got up to go heading towards the music classroom. I had this class with everybody, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, and some other people I had met earlier in the day. I didn't see anybody that I knew walking down the hallway. I didn't know what to expect when I entered the classroom. As I looked through the doorway I saw something that made me gasp and start running forward.

**Oh no cliffy! I'll try to update soon now that I have the computer back. Again, I'm sorry. I don't know how to update from mobile. To be honest I don't even know if you can update from mobile it's so condensed. Anyway thanks for sticking with me. **

**-TheGirlWithTheMagicHair**


	10. Music Class

**Again, so sorry for the long updates before but I'm going to try and update more quickly now. **

**ELSA POV**

As soon as I saw what was going on in the classroom I gasped and ran in, there was somebody on the ground and people were crowded around there. Anna ran to me as soon as I came in the classroom and told me, "OMG, Elsa! We were just standing in here waiting for class to start then this boy, Fear, I think his name was got so scared of something that he fainted! They're calling an ambulance now."

"Wow," I said, "a lot happens when you get to class moderately on time."

"Elsa," Anna groaned.

"At least I got here before Jack…" I said my voice trailing off as Jack, Hiccup, Aster, and Flynn walked in laughing, completely soaked. Just then our teacher Giselle walked in with Merida and Rapunzel stepped up from behind Anna.

"What in the world happened to you?" Giselle asked.

"Well," Jack started.

"We were coming from the hallway when we realized that Flynn wasn't with us so we went to find him in the gym," Hiccup continued.

"Where I was getting hosed off because I accidentally fell in the mud during P.E.," Flynn stated.

"Then when we got there this gentleman," Aster said pointing at Flynn who smiled, "started spraying us with the hose."

"And as soon as that happened a full out water war had started and we were all soaked," Jack remembered.

"Hiccup screamed like a little girl," Flynn interrupted.  
"Hey!" Hiccup said.

"Well, anyways," Jack said shooting a look at Flynn, "we realized it was too late to change back so we came straight here."

"Well," Giselle stated, "that was quite the story, boys go get changed and everybody else take a seat." While we waited for the boys to get back Giselle let us talk with our friends so Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, and I arranged our chairs in a circle and talked about random things. Finally, all the boys walked in in P.E. outfits except for Hiccup who was wearing regular clothes. It sounded like they were arguing, "How come you're not wearing your P.E. clothes Hiccup?" A random girl asked. Aster slung his arm around Hiccup and said, "This dork keeps an extra set of clothes in his locker.

"Well it's paying off now," Hiccup retorted.

"Boys, sit down we have lots of hard work to attend to," Giselle said jokingly. Once everybody had sat down Giselle passed out a sheet which asked what musical experience you had and what you want to do in class. After she collected them we were allowed free time while she called up people one at a time to gather their musical knowledge. When Anna and Rapunzel were called us all they had to do was find their range for singing, but when Merida was called up she did some simple rhythms on the drums. I knew that when I was called up Giselle would want me to do something on the piano, but I didn't know what. I was so deep in thought that when Giselle called me up I didn't even notice. Anna nudged me and I got up and walked to Giselle's desk.

"Elsa Winters," Giselle said.

"Yes," I replied.

"I see that you've played piano almost your whole life, is this correct," Giselle asked.

"Yes," I said "I also sing a little."

"Well then, I'd like to have you play this piece, if you don't mind," Giselle requested.

"No, no that's alright," I replied sitting down at the piano and looking over the piece. Once I had figured out my hand positions and adjusted the bench, I started to play and did pretty well the whole song. Apparently I did better than I had thought because when I stood up everybody clapped with Jack even shouting "yeah Elsa!" I sat back down in my chair and it wasn't even a second before Merida asked, "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Well I've played piano since I was five so…" I replied.

"That's so cool!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Guy's look, Jack's up," Anna said. We all looked up and watched Jack play the guitar beautifully. I never knew that he played guitar. After Jack went, all the other guys did too. Hiccup played the drums, Flynn played bass, and Aster also played the guitar. We spent the rest of class talking and messing around with the instruments. When the bell finally rang I walked out of the classroom and to my car with Anna and Rapunzel. In the parking lot we saw Jack and Aster who waved goodbye to us.

* * *

We walked in through the front door to be greeted by Ryan. After we all had our syllabi signed we resigned to our rooms. I was looking at Tumblr on my phone when a notification popped up on my phone telling me Rapunzel had posted a photo of me. It was a picture of all of us sitting in music class everybody was tagged and we were all laughing at something Hiccup had said.

"Girls it's time for dinner," Ryan called. I made the _very long_ journey into the dining room and sat down at the at the table.

"So Elsa how was your day?" Mandy asked.

"It was good," I said smiling.

**And that's the end. I love fanfiction, that's really all I can say. I never really understood how important it is to an author to review, and I just have to say every time I read your guy's reviews it makes me happy. So all I have to say is thank you. I'm thinking of introducing a new character, from the actual stories, so if you have an idea write a review or PM me. Also, what's your favorite part of FanFction? Mine is the community and support you get from other people. **

**-TheGirlWithTheMagicHair**

**P.S. I'm a Beta now! :)**

**Thanks again!**


	11. Homework?

**More frequent updates, yay! Also, thanks for the review OoPoPcAnDy! I also like meeting other authors and becoming "Fanfiction friends". **

**JACK POV**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" my alarm clock blared as I woke up. Without opening my eyes I rolled on my side and tried to snooze it but instead my hand hit something soft, very soft. I ran my hand over the object before cracking my eyes open and seeing...Aster?

"ASTER!" I shouted, "what the.." I trailed off as I saw Aster, Flynn, Hiccup, and Kristoff all sitting on the floor of my bedroom.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked as I stood up.

"Well since it's Saturday we thought we'd come hang out. I mean one day of school has really tired me out," Aster said laughing.

"That still doesn't explain why you had to pretend to be my alarm clock at nine in the morning," I exclaimed.

"Dude nine in the morning is not that early," Hiccup said, "and as for the pretending to be an alarm clock, it was Aster's idea."

"Ugh, what do you guys want," I complained while pulling a new shirt on and exchanging my pajamas for shorts in my closet.

"We already said, we're just here to hang out," Flynn replied.

"Fine," I groaned heading out the door, "but first, breakfast" I continued walking down out and stopped until the rest of the guys followed me down to the kitchen.

* * *

**ELSA POV**

I yawned and sat up in bed, glancing over at the sunlight streaming through my windows. At first the sunlight was nice but then it started blinding me so I quickly got up and closed the blinds. They were dark blue with white and light blue snowflakes all over them. Hmm, pretty I thought as I turned around.

"Ah," I yelped, jumping back.

"Morning Elsa," Rapunzel sang, sitting on my bed, "breakfast in twenty." I watched as Rapunzel skipped out of my room. I heard a shower start across the house and decided to take one of my own. I stepped into the walk in closed and turned until I found my boxes placed neatly under the shelves. How nice, now I have to unpack. I picked out some clothes and went into the bathroom. After spending a few minutes figuring out the shower I stepped in and used all the weird shampoos and soaps that Rapunzel had put in the shower. After I had come out of the shower, I put on the clothes I had picked out and studied myself in the mirror. I had a light purple sleeveless button down shirt with a light blue skirt that had a pattern on the bottom. I quickly blow dried my hair and french braided it to the side ands put a light blue bow in my hair. I brushed my teeth and walked back into my room quickly grabbing my snowflake necklace before heading out into the kitchen.

"I love your outfit Elsa," Anna said.

"I like yours too," I replied. Anna was wearing a green sundress with flowers on it and had her hair braided up. As soon as I sat down at the dining room table Mandy was there putting plates of food down onto the table. After a very large breakfast I headed back into my room and got my laptop from my bag. As soon as I had opened up Tumblr and started browsing an email popped up in the corner of my laptop. I groaned as I realized that the email was from school. I opened the email up and it read:

Dear Students,

I have realized that in my absence over the summer I neglected to assign summer homework. I have now realized my ten week vacation to Brazil may have been excessive and unnecessary when I could've been preparing you for AP Environmental Science. Because of this I have decided to assign a 10 page essay which will be due in 13 days from now, Friday September 4th, for those who don't bother to use a calendar. I want you to write about getting to know your partner, their likes/dislikes, where they are from, their experiences, etc. I will be emailing all of you with your partner and your partner's phone number. I expect that both of you will work on it and it is at a 12th grade standard. Do not think that you are special though, because I have got some of my peers to assign this to their students also.

I wish you the best of luck,

Mr. Jafar

Shortly after I read the email another popped up. I opened it and saw that my partner was Jack. Well, at least it was somebody that I know. I looked farther down the email and saw Jack's phone number. I got my phone from my bedside table and made Jack a contact before calling him.

* * *

**JACK POV **

Aster, Hiccup, Kristoff, Flynn, and I were all sitting in my room when my phone started going off from across the room. Aster threw it to me and I answered with a, "Hello it's Jack."

"Hey Jack it's Elsa," Someone said into the phone...Elsa said into the phone.

"Elsa," I said shooting up out of my seat and walking out of my room. I heard my friends snickering as they looked down the hall at me, "how did you get my number?"

"The emails from Mr. Jafar," Elsa said.

"Huh," I replied.

"Go look at your email,"She told me.

"Okay," I said walking back into my room and opened up my computer. I immediately saw the emails and read them quickly, "ugh, a ten page long essay."

"I know! So I'm assuming that you're with your friends," Elsa guessed.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "why?"

"Didn't you read the email? The other grades have it too." She answered.

"Oh," I said dumbly. My voice was muffled over the phone as I told my friends to check their emails', "okay so Flynn has Rapunzel, Kristoff has Anna, Hiccup has Merida, and Aster has Tooth."

"Wow, how did we all manage to get somebody that we know," She wondered.

"I don't know, must be magic," I said. Elsa giggled - now that was a sound I could get used to. Elsa said something that I couldn't quite make out because Flynn was talking, "Elsa, I didn't get that but Flynn thinks we should go to your house, he's been there before with Rapunzel."

"That sounds good Merida's already here so if you guys want to bring Tooth that's okay,' She said.

"Okay I'll see you in a little bit then," I replied. Once I was off the phone with Elsa I turned to my friends and said, "We're going to their house."

"Whop whop," Aster shouted, "now lets go pick up Tooth." We headed out to the car on our way to Elsa's house.

**So I'm sorry the late update I really wanted to get it on time. BTW do any of you watch Grey's Anatomy because I just finished season 12 and oh God WHy wHy wouLD thoSE monsters do that! *sobs* why oh why. Also, I had a carton of ice cream that I wanted to eat so I did, The Tonight Dough XD. It was delicious. **

**-TheGirlWithTheMagicHair**

**P.S: Tumblr-thegirlwiththefrozenmagichair**

**Also I made Elsa and Anna's outfits from today you can find them at my polyvore: **

**Or you can just look for my account. I'm TheGirlWithTheMagicHair ** **same as my pen name. **


	12. Project Time

**To awelande (sorry I don't know your fanfiction pen name) thanks for checking out the outfits! I hope you liked them!**

**ELSA POV**

Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, and I all sat on the couch waiting for the boys and Tooth.

"I just don't understand why they would have school start on a Friday," I said, "it makes no sense to have one day of school and then go straight to the weekend."

"Yeah, has it always been that way?" Anna asked.

"I don't really know, actually," Rapunzel replied, "maybe to add another school day." We continued talking about the school day until the intercom buzzed.

"Rapunzel, there are some kids down here that say they're here to work on projects with you girls," Our building's doorman said.

"Send em' up Esteban," Rapunzel spoke into the intercom. We all waited near the elevator until everybody came up. All of the boys stopped and looked around while Tooth just kept walking.

"Woah," I heard one of the boys say as they entered our house.

"I know," Anna said, smirking as she led everybody into the center of the house.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**JACK POV**

After we picked up Tooth, we headed over to Elsa's apartment. Flynn drove because he knew the way, and I was really surprised when we got to the parking structure.

"Wait, wait, they have a parking structure for their building?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah," Flynn replied, "you guys have never been to their house?" He was met with a chorus of no's, "Well then, you might like what you see." he finished with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Aster asked.

"You'll see," Flynn said walking up the stairs and into the light of day. We all followed him out and were surprised when we reached a elegant apartment building.

"Well, they still live in a tiny apartment," Hiccup argued. Flynn just chuckled. We entered a very nice lobby with two doormen standing by the elevator. One of them stepped forward and approached Flynn.

"Going up to see Rapunzel?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Flynn answered.

"You know the the drill then," The doorman said, turning away and saying something into an intercom. We all looked at Flynn who just shrugged. Then we heard Punzie's voice over the intercom and the elevator opened. The doorman swiped a card and hit the penthouse button, closing the doors and sending us on our way. We stood silently, awaiting what was coming. Finally, when the doors opened all I could stutter out was, "Whoa."

Anna said, "I know," and then led us to some couches at the center of a big room. I looked around and saw that Tooth had made her way over to Merida, and Elsa was talking with Rapunzel. After we had all sat down, Anna got up and stood near the T.V.

"I think you all know why you're here, so I'm not going to tell you, but I am going to have Elsa explain it!" She babbled. Elsa didn't move. "Elsa," Anna whispered.

"Oh," Elsa said, then she quickly ran into her room and returned a minute later with her laptop, "okay, so, from my understanding, you and your partner must learn about each other and write a ten page essay about them."

"Thank you, Elsa." Rapunzel called from the couch, "Everybody's going to go with their partner in a different room, so the assignments are Flynn and I in my room, Anna and Kristoff in her room, Elsa and Jack in Elsa's room, Hiccup and Merida out here, and Aster and Tooth in the dining room." Everybody just started until Anna said, "Go!" I waited on the couch while Elsa showed Tooth and Aster the dining room. She had a purple top and a blue skirt with a design on the bottom. I had no idea what the clothes were, but she looked nice.

"Jack," Elsa called waking me from my stupor. I followed her into her room, which was really big. It had beanbags along one wall and a desk on another. Her bed was centered along the other wall with snowflake patterned bed sheets. Once I had saw that I started noticing snowflakes everywhere: the walls, her desk, her necklace. I sunk down into one of the beanbag chairs and commented, "I see you like snowflakes."

"Oh," She replied looking around, "yeah, I guess that's kind of obvious." I chuckled causing her to blush.

"So, what do you want to start with?" She asked me.

"How about nothing," I tried.

"Jack," She scolded as she wrote down a list of questions for me to answer in her notebook.

* * *

**(My friend helped me with this part so it might be a little different. And she does thinking in italics)**

**ANNA POV **

Kristoff followed me into my room and sat down in one of my chairs. He seemed a bit nervous, so I laughed, and tried to lighten the mood. He had a cute smile. "Umm, you you look really cute when you smile." I stammered. His expression said it all. _OMFG, did I really just say that!? I'm such an awkward human being! _Turning my back on him, I just curled up in a little ball on the ground.

"Uh, Anna," Kristoff tapped me on the shoulder, "what are you doing?"

Avoiding eye contact with him, I sat in a chair opposite from him.

"So..." my voice trailed off, "umm.. I'm sorry, It's… I…"

"No!" He cut me off, "I mean, I think you're adorable too, it's just that we have a project to do." I couldn't help but giggle at his comment. I stared at his face until he said, "Anna."

"Yes," I replied.

"The project," He said.

"What project?" I replied calmly. At this point I was just not paying any attention as to what was going on around me. I probably looked like a blank sheet of paper, just staring at him.

"The ten page essay we were assigned, due September fourth?" He asked, "not ringing any bells?"

"Nope." I giggled.

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us," he sighed.

**Two hours later...**

I was finding out a lot about Kristoff. He was so funny and sweet, and basically everything I imagined! We walked out into the kitchen to find everybody already out there.

"Did you know that Kristoff has a pet named Sven?" I inquired.

"That's great Anna, but did you write any of it down?" Elsa asked.

"No…" I mumbled.

"It's really hard to write a paper about someone you just met," Jack interjected.

"You know what this calls for," Rapunzel started.

"SLEEPOVER!" We shouted together.

**Hi everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! What will happen next? **

**High school just started on Monday, and it's been a little crazy! TheGirlWithTheMagicalHair has been working hard on her chapters, and I'm very proud :) **

**~ Her friend with the less magical hair ~ *heart***


	13. Sleepover

**I am a giraffe, yes, you were right! It was a Suite Life of Zack and Cody reference. You win...this internet high five! *high fives you* I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY, I HAVE NO EXCUSES! FORGIVE ME! *There is a very important note at the end of the chapter so please read it!***

**ELSA POV**

"Sleepover!" Anna and Rapunzel shouted together.

"Woah," I replied.

"I'm gonna ask my mom if it's okay!" Rapunzel said excitedly.

"So I guess you guys should all check and see if it's okay with your parents…" I trailed off.

Everybody scattered across the room, calling their parents. I heard fragments of some conversations, but turned to talk to Anna instead of continuing to eavesdrop.

"What is everybody going to wear for pajamas?" I asked.

"Good question," she said, turning to look for Rapunzel.

"Wait," I called, but she was already gone. _Great now I'm all alone. What should I do? _I decided to go look at the movies in the TV stand. I saw Harry Potter, Indiana Jones, The Hobbit, _The Hobbit. _I pulled out the trio of movies. I LOVE The Hobbit.

"Nice choice," a voice from behind me commented. I nearly jumped.

"Jack, you scared me!" I spluttered.

"I know," he replied. I hit his arm, lightly of course, before sitting on the couch. Rapunzel came back into the main room with Anna before asking if everybody had gotten permission. She was met with a chorus of yeses.

"Okay then, what movie should we watch?" Punzie asked. I held up _The Hobbit _ and Jack pointed at it, both of us giving her pointed stares.

"So I guess it's _The Hobbit_?" she said unsurely.

"Is that a question?" Jack challenged.

"I guess not," she replied walking over to us and grabbing the DVDs. She pulled out the first DVD and started to put it in before turning around.

"Before we start watching, everybody get in their pajamas!" she said excitedly.

"What what do we wear?" Aster asked.

"Oh, right," Rapunzel said, "there's a Target down the street, you guys can buy pajamas there."

"Rapunzel, it's okay, we don't have to wear pajamas," Flynn said, trying to reason with her.

"No!" she replied firmly, "everybody must wear pajamas!" She handed Flynn a Target gift card, funny how she had one lying around, and told him exactly where the store was. Soon after, the boys and Tooth went out into the elevator. Merida had pajamas because she was going to stay over anyway.

"Well I guess we should go change then," Anna said. We went to our separate rooms, Merida following me.

"So I guess you can change in the bathroom and I'll change in the closet," I told her.

"Alright," she said as she walked into the bathroom. I turned back to my closet and opened one of the boxes that I still needed to unpack. I found some pajamas and sifted through them before deciding to wear the black pajama pants with a dark green tank top. I re-did my hair into a messy side braid and put a mint green striped bow in my hair. I opened the door and walked out into my room to find Merida on my bed. She had a grey top with arrows on it and maroon sweatpants. Once she saw me we both walked out into the living room. Anna and Rapunzel were already out there. Anna had light blue pajama pants with stars on them and a grey sweater. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had grey slippers on her feet. I didn't get a good look at Punzie's outfit but I did see a lot of pink. With no prompt whatsoever we all started gathering pillows and blankets for later. Once we were done we all sat on the couch and waited for the boys and Tooth.

**If you would like to see these outfits come to life, visit my polyvore account where I've made sets for some of the characters. My name is TheGirlWithTheMagicHair, same as here!**

* * *

A little bit later…

**JACK POV**

Hiccup, Tooth, Aster, Flynn, Kristoff, and I were walking back from Target. We had bought pajamas and put them on in the store. I had a grey v-neck shirt and navy blue sweats. All of the boys had slight variations of the same thing except for Tooth, whose pajamas were brightly colored. We reached the apartment building and went back up to the penthouse. The other girls were sitting on the couch, surrounded by pillows and blankets. Flynn took a running jump and landed next to Punzie, making her laugh.

"Let's get this party started!" Flynn yelled. Rapunzel got up and popped in the first Hobbit movie and everybody sat down. People were sprawled everywhere. Anna and Elsa were on the couch and Merida was sitting in front of them in a bean bag. Aster, Kristoff, and Flynn sat in the middle with a pile of pillows. Rapunzel sat on the love seat with Tooth and a bunch of blankets. Hiccup sat on the other chair and I was on the other beanbag on the ground. After a while, Elsa declared that we needed snacks. She walked into the kitchen and I followed her to help. She got some popcorn out of the cupboard, then came and stood next to me. She was shorter than me, but not by a lot.

"Do you want to make the popcorn?" she asked looking up at me, some hair falling in her face.

"Sure," I replied quickly. I put one of the bags in the microwave and watched as she filled some bowls with pretzels and chips. Once we were done making snacks we walked back to everybody else with them. As soon as we had sat down, Flynn got up and said, "picture time!" He quickly snapped a shot of all of us. I looked on Instagram a few minutes later and there it was. Elsa was smiling and looking absolutely beautiful. I clicked on the photo and looked at the tags: winterqueenelsa, datsassanna, punzie_adamoore, jackfrost, ilovetoothless, thetoothfairy, thesmoulderking, and reindeersarebetterthanpeople. I liked the photo and kept scrolling.

Later after we had watched all the movies, everybody was falling asleep. Everybody's positions had changed and I was now on the pile of pillows with Elsa. I looked over and saw her fast asleep, hair spilling out from under her head. I looked at her a minute longer before turning over and falling asleep.

**So the important announcement is that I took out the part at the beginning, that part is for a completely different story. Also, I changed Elsa, Jack, and Merida's AP Macroeconomics class to Government. **

**Question: What's your favorite sport?**

**My answer: Soccer (football for my friends across the pond) that's the sport I play!**

**-TheGirlWithTheMagicHair **


End file.
